The War Of The Blades: The Journey
by OmegaKhaos
Summary: A young warrior is on a journey to bring peace. There is one way he knows how. Obtain the two most powerful weapons in existence, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and he has a way to do it. Equipped with a weapon that can defeat both swords, he will end all conflict. OC story. Rated M for possible Lemons, Violence, and bad words. Leave reviews, not flames.
1. Chapter 1

Omega: This is my SC FanFic, this chapter will be mainly an explanation of what the Hell is happening and of the OC. Not much action and probably not gonna be the best, so no bitching about it. I already know.

**Chapter 1****: Prologue**

* * *

_" Another town, another slaughter."_ John thought to himself as he looked over the Azure Knight's most recent rampage. A small defenseless village now nothing but charred bodies and burnt out buildings. It resembled where he grew up. It resembled it too much. That is when the reason he was after Soul Edge reappeared in his mind.

The image of his parents being slain before his eyes by the wielder of Soul Edge. Though it was not Nightmare, it was someone else. For Soul Edge has had many wielders. All of them succumbing to its madness. Though it wasn't just that which drove him. The countless wars fought over Soul Edge. Every nation wanted the power it held to make themselves dominant. This left everything in turmoil while the Azure Knight continued with his massacres.

John shook the image from his mind, he knew that getting lost in the past would not help him protect the future. That was the goal of his journey, peace. The pain and misery caused by the wars and Soul Edge required an end. He knew he could achieve it, it would just take time. For chasing Soul Edge was like chasing a myth. It was nearly impossible to find. The only way to track the sword was by following the bloodshed it left behind. Whether it be destroyed villages or battles between nations brutally ended.

So, that was how John followed Soul Edge. He drifted from town to town looking for any lead he could find to track the Azure Knight. So far, little success. Though he did have another way he could track the sword but even then it wasn't totally accurate. This other way was his blade, actually more like his soul. After John had witnessed the deaths of his family, he was found by an old man known as Edge Master. He was a very powerful fighter who mastered every weapon. He was the one who trained John to the level he currently was.

He was also the one who gave him the blade he now uses. It was a special sword with a special wielding requirement, your soul. The blade required you to allow it to attach itself to your soul in order to unlock its power. The blade itself was forged after the two legendary blades Soul Edge and Soul Calibur began their conflict. This blade was forged from a shard of both swords by an unknown warrior seeking to stop the two weapons. This blade was known as the Abyss Edge. Though it could stop both blades, a wielder was never found until John met Edge Master. He was then entrusted with the blade when he finished his training. The blade reacted with him and bound itself to his soul giving him partial immortality and a major ability upgrade. He then embarked on his quest to end the swords' wars. He was currently a month into it. The blade was starting to gain strength.

Though he still hadn't unlocked the blades full potential. He was still at level one with it so he wasn't godlike in power. Neither could he defeat the Soul Swords yet. He knew that he would have to power the sword up before he could face Soul Edge or Soul Calibur. He trained with it whenever he could to improve his skills with it. It wasn't difficult to master the style of the sword, it was a longsword instead of the huge Zweihanders that were the Soul Swords. It looked like your average longsword with the Soul Edge eye near the hilt and Soul Calibur crystals embedded as jewels in the handle. So, it was not the style of the blade, it was the sheer power it possessed. Even though most of the power was sealed, John could feel it. It was overwhelming. Though John had grown accustom to it over the time he had possessed the bladel.

Now because of it being bonded to his soul, he could contain it within him and bring it out at will, but preferred to keep it sheathed on his back. This actually went pretty decently with his armor. He wore a full suit of Knight armor from his village that he had worked on himself to add his own touch. It looked like a regular suit of Knight armor with the exception of a few changes. It had an overall dragon motif with a dragon's head crest on the chest-plate and pauldrons as well as the red cape he wore. The armor was black which added a menacing look to his already menacing 6'5 height. His helmet, which covered his brown hair and his red eyes peered out of, resembled the Azure Night's helmet with a dragon crest on the forehead (Think SC2 Nightmare minus the wings on the side).

This was pretty good for keeping people out of his way. His menacing looks would cause groups to make a path for him to get through. This also made recruiting people to his cause difficult as well. So he traveled alone and decided that building an army can wait till he acquired the two swords. For that was part of his plan. He would use the power from the blades to lead an army that would bring peace by eliminating all threats.

Now after his moment of deep thought while standing in the middle of a burnt out village, he decided to move on. He took the road leading to the nearest town. He walked down long road admiring the country side until he reached the edge of a very ominous looking forest. He kept a firm grip on his blade and a sharp eye as he entered the forest. He walked till he reached close to the other side of the forest and the way out. He was a short distance from getting out when a group of what looked like bandits blocked his path. Bandits had become more and more common as the chaos had increased.

John unsheathed his blade just as the apparent leader said. " Give us everything of value you have or die."

John responded with " The only thing of value I can give you, is death."

The bandit leader then angrily charged into his death. As soon as he was close John split him in two. Two other bandits charged him and began to slash wildly. John easily blocked these poor attempts at harming him. He parried one of the attacks and cut down that bandit with a quick slash. The other he kicked down and stood over ready to land a kill blow when a bandit grabbed him from behind. The other bandit got up and went to slash John. John grabbed the bandit behind him and put him in the path of the blade. The blade stopped in the bandits gut as John threw him into the other. John then impaled his sword through the two bandits as they lay on the ground stacked on each other.

He flicked off the blood and sheathed his sword. He scavenged some gold off the dead bandits and headed out of the forest. After a few more miles of walking, he reached a small walled town and was stopped at the gate by the two guards.

" Halt, what is your business here?" the large one said.

" I have been traveling for some time and have stopped here to rest." John replied.

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged before the smaller one said. " Alright, go ahead."

The large wooden gate opened and John walked in. The town was just like any other. It had a main building, a market, an inn, and many other places. John walked through the streets observing the different shops and homes. He headed for the inn. When he reached the old inn he walked through the creaky door and entered a bar. The place was filled with joy as drunken men sang and danced happily together. John walked past them and up to the check in counter. Behind it a balding old man sat looking through a book. He noticed John and looked up. John simply placed the bag of gold on the counter.

" 1 night please." John said.

" Sure, here you are." the inn keeper said as he handed John a key.

" Thank you." John said as he walked upstairs and entered the room with the key's number on it.

It was a small room with a bed in the top left corner, a small dresser, and a chair in the top right corner. A small lamp lit the room. John removed his armor and sword, placing them neatly on the dresser. He sat down on the old bed that creaked in pain as he sat on it. He covered up in the stained blanket and drifted off into sleep.

**John's dream...**

It was the dream he had been having for the past few nights. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur were being wielded by two shadows. They were fighting with none getting and advantage. It was an eternal stalemate. The blades collided again and again. After a while, the blades would clash and a massive explosion would happen. A large cloud of dust would spur and fly everywhere. After it settled, three figures stood there ready to fight each other.

One was a being of pure red flame, in its hands was Soul Edge. Across from the flame being stood a blonde-haired woman with huge wings of crystal and Soul Calibur as a sword and shield in her hands. Then between them was a man in armor that John couldn't recognize from any period in time. He had long white hair and wielded what looked like copies of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

The three would clash and a even larger explosion would occur. Afterwards, nothing.

* * *

Omega: Gonna end it there. Hope you liked it. Remember to review and let me know how good/bad it is. I will do my best to update it as soon as possible, but I have other projects I am working on as well. Until then, I will see all of you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega: Here it is everybody, Chapter 2! Sorry for the delay, I was running through a stage of writer's block and working on other stories. Well, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: ****  
**

* * *

**The next morning...**

John awoke feeling well rested and relaxed despite the crappy sleeping conditions of the room. He donned his armor, strapped his sword on his back, and headed down to get some food before setting out. He walked down to the tavern area and sat at the best looking available table. He ordered a pint and a plate of eggs with bacon. John began to eat his food slowly so he could enjoy it.

He was about halfway done when a man sat across from him. John found him quite peculiar. He was dark skinned and wore a white cloak with a hood. Also one of his eyes glowed gold. They sat their looking at each other in a dead silence until the golden eyed man spoke up.

" So, you are in search of Soul Edge correct?"

" How did you know that?" John responded taking another bite of eggs.

" Just a hunch." the man replied.

" Oh really?" John asked in a 'Yeah sure' voice.

" The reason I know does not matter. I have come to inform you of a way to track Soul Edge." the man said gaining John's interest.

" What is this lead exactly?" John asked.

" Soul Edge has many servants. All you have to do is find one and they will lead you to Soul Edge." the man explained.

" Thank you for the information."

" You are welcome. Now, I actually may have a location of one of the servants."

" Where?"

" In a cave located beneath a shrine is a monstrosity that serves Soul Edge. You only need to defeat it to find Soul Edge." the man said.

" Alright, where is this shrine?" John asked.

" Here is a map to the location. The cave entrance is in the back of the shrine."

" Thanks, now how do you know all this?" John asked suspiciously.

" I have my ways. Besides is it that important to you that you know how I gain information?" the man asked.

" No, just curiosity." John replied.

" Curiosity kills you know." the man said as he stood up and walked out.

_" That was interesting. The information was useful though. Hmm, the location of the shrine is days away so I can train while on the way there. Better get supplies. Not a single town between this one and the shrine."_ John though to himself while looking over the map.

He finished his food and payed. He walked out and made his way to the general store. He purchased a bag and stocked it with a large amount of preserved foods so it would last long enough for the trip. He handed the store owner the necessary coinage and headed out. He walked out of the gates and began his trip. John walked for hours until he reached a nice shady tree on the side of the road.

He decided this a good stopping point and sat up against the tree. He reached in his bag and pulled out an apple and some jerky. He pulled out his canteen that he filled before leaving the town and drank a swig. He took a few bites from the apple then from the jerky. He finished his snack and stood back up. He looked over the scenery. He saw a vast grasslands with small herds of cattle grazing on various patches.

John decided it best to move on while he still had day light. He continued down the road and noticed the sky darkening. Though it wasn't a storm, it was an evil shroud. This meant he was nearing a concentration of Soul Edge's power but not the blade itself. If Soul Edge was present the sky would be blood red. This concentration must be a few shards all together. And as if signalling a confirmation, the Abyss Edge was pulsating in response.

John kept aware knowing that he was most likely going to run into a few Malfested. These were humans corrupted by the evil power of Soul Edge. They were always grouped around Soul Edge shards and fiercely protected them. They can range from regular humans to monsters. John kept walking and sure enough he found the shards. It wasn't on the map but a destroyed city was in front of him. He could see the Malfested guarding the city entrance. John didn't want to have to go through the city but he couldn't walk around thanks the chasm on either side of it that went for miles.

John was going to have to fight through the city, get the shards, and continue to the shrine. So, he approached the city all the way up to the gates and was stopped by the Malfested guards. They didn't say a word, instead pointed their spears for a second before sensing the shards in his blade and charging. John side stepped the first one's spear and grabbed it. He ripped it from the Malfested's hands and stabbed him with it. He parried the other spear and cut down the foe with a diagonal slash.

John continued through the gates and entered the cursed city. Strangely, he didn't see any others as he approached the center of town where the shards resided. John walked until the city center was in sight and the reason he hadn't run into any other Malfested was clear. There must have been at least a couple hundred of them grouped around the shards. They all stood with weapons in hand, ready for any threat. John decided that a direct confrontation was the best way way to go. Especially since his sword had an extra effect. It could absorb souls to gain power just like Soul Edge.

John readied his blade as he charged straight at the army. But, interestingly, the army parted and let him straight into the center. They then all turned around ready to attack John from all sides. John decided it best to not get skewered. He jumped high just as the army charged. They all collided stabbing and slashing each other. John landed and finished off the ones that hadn't died with a few counters and and quick slashes. He raised the blade high and it absorbed all the souls. The power gain could be felt as the blade transformed. The red veins crawled up the blade and the crystals began taking the hilt over.

John knelt down for a second as his body started adjusting to the power. He stood back up feeling much stronger and then proceeded to search for the shards. He looked around the immediate area but couldn't find them. He knew they were in the city because of the pulsating feeling confirming their presence. He sat and focused trying to find them. He felt the shards on the move. Actually getting close to him. He stood up and looked around, but nothing was there. He was about to sit down when he heard the sound of something heavy flying through the air. He looked up just as a skeletal figure came flying down towards him. John rolled out of the way just as the being crashed into the ground.

It stood and John got a good look at it. It was a human-like figure composed of rock and magma that gave off a flaming aura. It resembled the creature John saw in his dreams but wasn't it. The creature also had a large red eye in its chest that pulsated with with the sound of a beating heart. It stood straight and stared at John as if trying to figure something out. John got the feeling if the shards stronger than ever. He guessed that the creature before him was the shards. John unsheathed his blade ready to fight the being.

As if it was waiting for this, it held its hands in the same stance as John and a long sword materialized in its hands. John charged at the creature and proceeded to slash at it. It blocked the slashes and attempted a few counters but failed. John managed a parry and went to stab the creature's eye. Just as his blade reached it the bone like rocks formed around it stopping the blade. John kicked the creature's chest and it fell back. It back flipped into the air and landed in a different stance with two small blades on its back. It pulled them out and proceeded with a flurry of slashes and kicks. John had trouble blocking and few of them hit him leaving scratches on his armor.

John managed to back out of the flurry and prepared a charge. He collided with the creature and managed to remove an arm with a well placed slash. The creature backed up and held its stub in pain. The removed limb flailed around on the ground before levitating up and reattaching. John was in disbelief. This was going to be a tough fight. He charged once more aiming for the creature's core. But, he was stopped dead cold by the creature extending its arm out and impaling him with its claw-like hand. John coughed up blood as then felt the searing pain of the claw stabbed straight through his chest and now grasping his heart. The creature pulled.

John felt the pain of his heart being ripped from his chest as he fell to the ground. But he did not die. For the bit of immortal that he was, kicked in. All his wounds healed and his heart grew back. This was the Abyss Edge's self preservation mechanism. Being connected to the wielder via soul meant that its existence depended on the wielder's life. So it would regenerate wounds no matter how fatal. This made John a tough one to kill.

He stood back up and held his sword firmly as he charged again. This time, he succeeded. He stabbed the creature straight in the eye. It moved the rocks to protect it but the force of the attack smashed the defense and managed a successful hit. The creature fell back off the blade and John felt a rush of power as the shards energy was absorbed and the blade gained more strength. The veins went further up the blade and the crystals took more of the hilt over. John immediately adjusted to the power and sheathed the blade. He looked over the creature which now as nothing more than a pile of rocks and a orb with a stab hole in it. He continued on and exited the city. Shortly after, the orb began to glow again.

**Days later...**

John had finally reached the shrine. He entered through its doors and looked around the dark and empty place now inhabited by spiders, rats, and other pests. He walked to the back as he was told to get to the cave entrance. And as the gold eyed man said, the entrance was there. It was a set of two large doors with warnings not to enter written all over them. John ignored these as he opened the doors and made his way down.

* * *

Omega: Gonna stop it there. But that was Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review so I can know how I am doing. Until next time. Peace bitches.


	3. Chapter 3

Omega: Here it is Chapter 3! Enjoy it ma peeps!

**Chapter 3: The Soldier Of Heretics  
**

* * *

John made his way down the dark stairway of stone steps. Every step got him closer to the dark and damp cave below. He went down the steps for what seemed like an eternity until he reached flat ground. He was now standing in the dark with no way of illuminating the space. He slowly moved forward for a few minutes and all of a sudden the entire area was lit up by torches lined along the walls. He could now see what looked like a tomb. He kept his guard up wary of the monster somewhere in this place.

John walked through the tomb and noticed all the decaying bodies and rubble. It looked like this used to be some temple for a secret cult or something. John continued on with his mind focused on finding whatever this thing down here was. He entered a doorway in front of him and found himself in a large corridor. It split left and right. John stuck right because he could see light down that way. He passed by various etchings in the walls, they were in a language he didn't know so he disregarded them.

He walked on for about ten minutes when he heard a sound coming from far behind him. A rapid THUMP THUMP, like some heavy beast was chasing him. John turned to face in time to see and dodge under a massive axe. It passed right above John's face. He spun under the rest of the swing and unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion that left him standing in a defense stance. John got a glimpse of the hulking mass that attacked him as it continued on ahead into darkness. John took a guess and figured that was his target. He followed the beast into the black but found himself lost after a few minutes.

He slowly crept forward with his hand on the wall to guide him. It was a short time before he again found light. He walked towards it and almost lost his balance when he hit a ledge. He looked down into a massive cavern with a glowing green liquid illuminating it. A large platform was in the center with some difficult to make out objects on it. John didn't see any immediate way across. He looked around for a moment and found that there was a platform underneath the ledge. He slowly and carefully descended to it. When he was on Terra Firma, John then tried to find a way across.

He found no clear way across and decided to sit for a moment. As soon as he did, the cavern began to shake like an earthquake. He quickly stood and readied his weapon, but the only thing that happened was a nice little stone bridge sprung from the green sea and led across to the platform. John looked down to where he sat and saw the small lever that he evidently sat on. _" Infernal hidden switches.__"_ John angrily thought to himself.

John made his way across with his blade still ready in his hands. He now stood on the platform and took in a quick but detailed observation of the area. On the opposite end was what looked like an ornate door that just dropped off on the other side. The platform itself looked like a large stalagmite that feel from the ceiling. The edges looked ready to crumble at the sign of any additional weight. John also noticed a large decrepit statue sitting within the pool. He stared at it for a moment before he decided to get a good look at the door.

He approached it and placed his hand on upon it. The cavern began to violently shake, rocks and stalagmites fell from the ceiling like rain. Splashing into the sea of green. John looked around ready for battle. He just started stepping away from the door when he heard the sound of breaking stone and was flung towards the edge from behind. He almost fell clean off but caught himself. He stood up straight and ready to fight. John's gaze went across to see a massive man wielding an axe that could cut a him in half.

His skin was crimson colored and he wore a garter belt with boots, gauntlets, and spiked shoulder pads. His head was clear of hair, a mask covered the lower half of his face, and a glowing orange X was carved into his chest. His overall appearance would have struck fear into normal man, but John was anything but a normal man. The massive warrior raised his axe above his head and issued a loud roar that shook the cavern. John stood still with his blade ready. The red giant spoke his mask opening up and showing a glowing mouth as he said each word. " Hah! A puny weakling growing the guts to fight me? I'll make sure to kill you slow." a sinister smile formed on his face.

" Who are you?" John asked unfazed by the beast's words.

" I am Astaroth, Destroyer Of All!" the giant said.

" Alright. Now, shall we get this fight going?" John said confidently.

" Guess you want an early grave. Good. YEAAA!" Astaroth yelled as he charged head on for John.

John stood firm ready to counter. Astaroth came full force swinging his axe. John placed his sword up to block but to no avail. The axe blade collided with the sword and John went flying from the sheer force. He went off the edge but caught the side just in time. He began to pull himself up when a massive foot slammed on his right hand. John let out a pained cry as the bones cracked. He felt himself being picked up and was flung across again. John managed to correct himself mid-flight and the Abyss Edge Healing Factor kicked in. His hand was fixed and he was ready to fight again.

_" This time I dodge. His attacks pack way too much punch." _John thought to himself.

Astaroth charged again using the same swing. John ducked under and swiped at the giant's legs. The blade dead stopped as if it hit steel. Astaroth chuckled as he brought his axe around for a smash attack. John rolled out of the way and tried for a stab. Again, like hitting steel. He decided that fighting regularly wasn't going to work. He rolled back and tried the "Last Resort" Edge master told him of. He focused all his willpower into the blade and a fiery orange aura appeared around him. Massive wings of flame appeared from his back. His armor began to bond to his body. His eyes turned a glowing red visible through his visor. The sword disappeared as it combined with his body. The armor finished bonding and took on the appearance of dragon bones. The gauntlets and boots became Nightmare-like clawed hands and feet.

John now stood tall and strong. Power emanating off of him. Astaroth stood with a big smile on his face. He charged at John with a full power swing. John raised his hand and the axe was stopped. He then grabbed it and flung the still attached Astaroth over the edge. The giant managed to save himself from going completely off by smashing his axe into the ground. John rushed him without hesitation and proceeded with a flurry of punches that could destroy buildings. Astaroth flinched from each hit and the sounds of breaking insides echoed throughout the cavern. John landed a few more punches before he picked Astaroth by the neck and slammed him into the ground, leaving a crater.

He stood over the battered giant and went to his knees as he began to return to normal. For there was a reason it was called a "Last Resort". It was actually called the Soul Form. It tapped into the Abyss Edge's true power, which was good to make the wielder massively strong but it caused a massive strain on the body and soul. John returned to normal breathing heavy as he recovered from the strain. He stood back up just as Astaroth did.

" Damn you!" Astaroth yelled as he raised his axe to attack but it fell from his hands due to injuries.

" No, damn you." John said as his materialized and he stabbed it into the X on Astaroth's chest. It didn't kill him but would prevent further attempts at attacks. " Now, you will lead me to Soul Edge or be destroyed."

Astaroth scoffed. " What do you mean lead you to Soul Edge? I was looking for it myself."

" What?" John said confused.

" I used to serve Soul Edge but now I plan to take it. I don't know where Nightmare is." Astaroth said clearly pissed that he didn't know where the Soul Edge was.

" Dammit! That golden-eyed bastard lied to me. I wasted so much time!" John was massively angry now.

With his body fully recovered and full of anger, he kicked Astaroth off the blade like the Spartan King Leonidas himself. Astaroth flew back and landed with his arm hanging off the edge. John sheathed his sword and started back for the surface. 20 minutes later he reached the outside of the shrine. He now stood with no leads to Soul Edge and low provisions. John sat angry but trying to calm himself. He sat for awile unaware of the being watching him...

* * *

Omega: Sorry for the wait on this one. But at least it is here. How did you all like it? Let me know in the comments section. See you later and remember to crush anybody that follows Khaos.

**Khaos: Did you really just say that?**

Omega: Yep. Now out my story.

**Khaos: Bitch plea- *CLANG*.**

Omega: Gotta love frying pans. See you guys later.


End file.
